Travesuras
by Janii-chan
Summary: "-Heichou - volvió a llamarlo con aquella voz que volvía loco al mayor - necesito sentir su interior - susurró contra sus labios de manera seductora -¿Crees que es una tienda de "todo lo que puedas meter"? ¡Estás equivocado! - Eren detuvo el vaivén de su mano y sonrió"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola! He escrito éste pequeño drabble en mi móvil mientras esperaba a mi primo en el dentista :B (el 18 de octubre xD) ya estoy de vacaciones :DDDD peeero aquí estoy pasando mi primer día en Santiago en el dentista xD la buena noticia, es que convencí a mi primo de ver Shingeki más tarde :333 **

**Eehh qué puedo decir? Tengo en mente jugarmela y escribir un fic yaoi Ereri :333 así que éste es un pequeño adelanto, aunque carece de sentido xD**

**No actualizaré "sólo contigo" hasta el martes, porque aunque tengo en mente qué escribir para éste capítulo, aun no lo he hecho D: planeo escribirlo hoy por la noche :)**

**Es un drabble Ereri :333 y espero que les guste :D shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sempai :)**

Había una cosa que Eren no podía soportar. Esa era estar lejos de Rivaille por más tiempo del necesario. Y es que su pequeño y adorable -aunque amargado- sargento, se había vuelto una droga para él. El ver su rostro sonrojado lleno de placer era algo completamente irremplazable.

Eren sabía que no había otra persona con la que sería capaz de hacer el mismo tipo de cosas que ya había hecho con Lance Corporal Rivaille, es por esto, que cada día esperaba impaciente que la noche cayera para ver qué tipo de posiciones probarían.

Aun así, por muy impaciente y ansioso que estuviera, no podía creer que su siempre tan puntual sargento, no haya llegado aún a su sótano. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando?

Eren se puso de pie furioso y cerró su celda de un portazo, haciéndola rebotar. Si Rivaille no iba, entonces él iría a buscarlo. Y entonces... no tendría piedad por hacerlo esperar.

Buscó dando zancadas por todo el cuartel antes de darse cuenta de que Rivaille no se encontraba en ningún sitio. Frunció aún más el ceño y fue directo a la habitación de éste. Dio dos toques y sin esperar respuesta entró.

Se quedó boquiabierto al ver la razón por la cual su Levi aun no bajaba. Ahí, con el rostro más rojo que le había visto a su pequeño sargento, Levi estaba con los arneses del equipo tridimensional puestos en su cuerpo, sin ni una prenda de ropa bajo ellas.

-Eren, yo... - iba a comenzar a explicar pero la lasciva sonrisa de Eren lo detuvo

-Heichou~ - lo llamó mientras cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba tras él -¿Quería complacerme con algo nuevo? - preguntó acercándose y pegando su cuerpo a él.

Eren tomó la cintura de Levi y caminó empujándolo hacia la cama y cayendo sobre él para comenzar a lamer su cuello.

-M... maldito mocoso... -jadeó - hay que... ir... al sótano - intentaba contener sus jadeos

-Ya no hay tiempo, heichou~ - susurró en su oído, mientras una mano viajó al miembro del mencionado. Levi gimió ante el contacto -Ya estamos duros - comento para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba.

Levi apretó los ojos sonrojado, no volvería a hacer esperar a Eren... o no podría caminar por mucho tiempo.

**Por cierto, aquí subiré drabbles que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro xD es decir, que cada cap contará una historia diferente. Está bien? :)**

**Hahaha es cortito y no tiene sentido, lo siento :333 espero que les guste :)))) un abrazo y nos leemos el martes con la actualización de "sólo contigo" :DDD**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola! Bueno, éste drabble, lo he escrito mientras acompañaba a mi prima (la señora de mi primo xD) al psiquiatra :B está un poco chalada xDDD naa' no es cierto, no tanto… eeeen fin… éste lo he escrito hoy 21 de octubre, el drabble anterior, lo he escrito el viernes 18 de octubre, mientras acompañaba a mi primo al dentista.**

**Lo sé, tengo que empezar a acompañar al médico a todos xD Las salas de espera tienen algo que… ejem… no sé, me dan inspiración xD**

**Eeeeen fin, al final del cap daré un aviso.**

**Los personajes de shingeki no me pertenecen. Pero eso ya lo saben xD**

-Heichou~ - la voz del mocoso lo hizo sobresaltarse. Fingió seguir dormido mientras esperaba a que él se acercara a la cama.

Sintió como las mantas se removían y algo se colaba bajo ellas. Sintió el frío cuerpo de Eren pegarse al suyo y como las manos del castaño se colaban bajo su camiseta para abrazarlo y pegarlo aún más al cuerpo contrario.

Pensó en fingir dormir, pero cuando algo húmedo recorrió su cuello, ya no se pudo resistir. La lengua de Eren sabía bien por donde pasar y sus manos tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Bajó sus frías manos y las metió dentro de su pantalón, tomando su miembro y comenzando a moverlo con maestría. Era imposible no reaccionar a eso.

-M... mocoso - ahogó un jadeo - que... ¿Qué haces? - preguntó intentando mantener la cordura

-Heichou~ - volvió a llamarlo con aquella voz que volvía loco al mayor - necesito sentir su interior - susurró contra sus labios de manera seductora

-¿Crees que es una tienda de "todo lo que puedas meter"? ¡Estás equivocado! - Eren detuvo el vaivén de su mano y sonrió

Destapó a Rivaille y bajó los pantalones de él con rapidez liberando su miembro antes de que fuera capaz de protestar. Se arrodillo e inclinó su cara cerca del pene de Levi, mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tomó el miembro y se relamió los labios. Rivaille solo pudo cerrar los ojos y llenarse de placer al sentir la lengua de Eren jugando con la punta de su pene.

Luego, sintió la calidez de la boca de Eren alrededor del resto de su miembro y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Ese mocoso había mejorado demasiado.

Sintió el ritmo acompasado que llevaba Eren con su boca, su lengua y sus manos, lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba a punto de correrse.

Puso su mano izquierda en la nuca de Eren, para poner más rapidez a los movimientos del castaño. Eren tomó aire y lo aguantó hasta que sintió el caliente y espeso líquido que el heichou había expulsado dentro de su boca.

Lo tragó todo y después besó a Rivaille, quien estaba rojo y lleno de excitación por el reciente orgasmo. Levi respondió el beso mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

Eren puso ambas piernas del sargento sobre sus hombros, una a cada lado, haciendo que él levantara sus caderas. Tomó el frasquito de lubricante que estaba sobre el buró de Levi y puso un poco en sus dedos.

Con la otra mano se ayudó para abrir su trasero y despejar su anillada entrada. Esparció el contenido del frasquito por el lugar y luego lentamente, uno de sus dedos se abrió paso dentro de Rivaille.

Lo metió y sacó un par de veces, para acostumbrarlo y luego un segundo dedo acompañó al primero. Levi hizo una mueca y Eren continuó con su juego.

Metió un tercer dedo para que cuando su miembro entrara, el dolor de su pareja no fuese tan insoportable. Los metió y saco un par de veces más y luego sacó los tres dedos de una sola vez.

Rivaille apretó los ojos, preparándose para lo que venía ahora. Eren levantó un poco más las caderas del pelinegro y liberó su erección.

Puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Rivaille y acarició la zona con tortuosa lentitud. Levi gimió pidiendo ya el contacto y Eren sonrió al escuchar como Rivaille jadeó aún más fuerte después de que el castaño lo penetrara de una sola estocada.

-Tan... apretado - gimió Eren comenzando a moverse - Está... tan estrecho... Heichou~ - su respiración agitada y su cuerpo caliente, hacían que la vista privilegiada de Levi lo estuviera llevando al mismísimo nirvana.

Sentir como el caliente miembro de Eren chocaba con su punto sensible en cada embestida, lo hacía gemir más de lo que le gustaba. Pero hacer el amor con el mocoso era una gran recompensa por los momentos vergonzosos que tenía que pasar.

Eren sintió como su miembro duro comenzó a vaciarse dentro de Levi y vio como Rivaille también se corrió una vez más, poco después de que él lo había hecho.

Esperó a regularizar su respiración antes de salir de dentro de Levi y se recostó a su lado agotado cuando lo hizo. Atrajo a Levi, quien aún tenía el rostro sonrojado, a su cuerpo y lo besó una vez más.

-Buenas noches, Heichou~ - dijo en un suspiro para comenzar a cerrar sus ojos

-Maldito mocoso... - comentó él - siempre haces lo mismo - comentó molesto cuando vio que Eren ya se había dormido.

Suspiró y acarició levemente los cabellos del castaño. La verdad, es que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Eren hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Mientras siguiera teniendo la oportunidad de estar cerca de él y ver ese rostro que lo incentivaba a seguir sobreviviendo, haría lo que al mocoso se le antojara.

**Ooookei, no pude traerles otro cap de "Sólo contigo" ésta semana :/ peeeeero les he traído éstos dos pequeños drabbles. Mañana es día de actualización de mi fic :333 Espero que les guste el cap que estoy escribiendo (aunque aun me falta la mitad xD) **

**Estos drabbles son ideas que vienen de repente, así es que… sólo cuando me llegue inspiración actualizaré esto.**

**Si quieren dejarme alguna petición o algo, háganlo :333**

**Cuídense!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alo, alooo! Un nuevo capítulo de "travesuras" :3333 sí, he vuelto a acompañar a mi primo al dentista… *suspiro* qué tendrán las salas de espera? No lo sé xD pero me dan inspiración para éste tipo de cosas.**

**Un pequeño drabble con… ya saben, lemon xD hahaha estos tienen muy poco sentido, ya saben xD**

**Es Ereri (L) ya les dije que amo al heichou uke? :333**

**Ah! Para las que siguen "solo contigo" tendré actualización mañana :B aunque… si les soy sincera, aun no escribo ni una página del cap D: pero me mataré escribiendo ahora :D**

**Los personajes de shingeki no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hayime Isayama sempai :B**

Ensartó al heichou contra la pared mientras sus manos acariciaban con desesperación los muslos del más pequeño. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus lenguas acompasadas los estaban hundiendo en el más exquisito frenesí.

No, ya no había razón que les dijera que estaban en el pasillo que daba directo al comedor, en donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Sólo importaba el deseo y la electricidad que recorría cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

-M... mocoso - jadeó Levi, abriendo aún más sus piernas para enredarlas en la cintura del menor y tener más contacto

Eren lo entendió perfectamente, cuando sintió cómo el pequeño cuerpo se frotaba contra el suyo con deseo. Desabrochó los pantalones de Rivaille y los bajó como pudo, solo dejando al descubierto el blanco trasero y el miembro del heichou.

Sonrió lascivo en el cuello del sargento, mientras su lengua jugaba y estimulaba aquella zona. Desabrochó sus propios pantalones liberando su erección. Ayudándose con ambas manos, separó las nalgas del mayor y lo penetró brutalmente con una sola estocada.

El sargento ahogó un gemido en la boca de Eren mientras mordía su labio inferior, haciendo que un hilito de sangre corriera hacia abajo.

Comenzaron con el lujurioso vaivén como si su vida dependiera de ello. El sargento estaba tan caliente, que no había necesitado preparación previa para penetrarlo y la urgencia de eren se lo agradeció.

La adrenalina de ser descubiertos y el deseo de ambos los estaba llevando al mismísimo nirvana. Estaban tocando el cielo de la manera más exquisita que sus nubladas mentes les permitían pensar.

El cosquilleo que Levi sentía cada vez que Eren alcanzaba su punto sensible, lo estaba volviendo loco, quería más, mucho más...

En tanto Eren, sintió como su cuerpo estallo en mil pedazos una vez que su miembro liberó su caliente y espeso semen, llenando al sargento con él. Rivaille lo siguió de inmediato, manchando su camisa y la de Eren en el proceso.

Se tomaron su tiempo para regularizar sus respiraciones. Eren salió de dentro del sargento haciendo que éste se sintiera vacío. Acomodaron su ropa lo mejor que pudieron y ambos se pusieron su capa verde para ocultar la mancha de semen recién hecha.

Eren tomó la cara de su sargento y lo besó con ternura -Lo amo, heichou - susurró rozando sus labios con los de él.

-Yo también, mocoso - contestó, volviendo a pegar sus labios

Se separaron al escuchar cómo la puerta del comedor se abrió. Eren sonrió y le mandó una mirada cómplice a Levi, que se la respondió con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Caminaron al comedor de la mano para poder cenar de una vez, recargar energías y tener un segundo encuentro, en el solitario y excitante sótano de Eren.

**Gracias a todos y todas ustedes bonitos y bonitas por todos y cada uno de los reviews :) me animan mucho! Me encantan! :D**

**Si quieren algún tipo de drabbles con algún tema en especial, déjenmelo en un comentario con la idea y la situación específica y yo la desarrollo, va? A sora-chan… pronto haré algo con sado :333 solo espera :')**

**Okeeeei! Me voy a escribir de solo contigo xD**

**Un abrazo!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


End file.
